Goodbye to LOVE
by Annaj9u
Summary: Damon ponders on the life threat arisen about Rose's oncoming death due to Jules, the werewolf biting her. He eventually has to choose what he would like to ful-fill in the end.


Goodbye to LOVE.

She was in pain. I just knew it. I couldn't help it but I knew it. The cries. The agony. The restless nights. The abrupt moments when her fangs emerged. The desire for more blood. And most of all, that nasty bruise was extending straight up her arm. It had grown and as it grew the worse her cravings got, and the more hunger and the desire to kill emerged. I couldn't help it. HAHA! I laugh at myself. How could I care so much. Me! Damon Salvatore! Caring for another person other than Katherine. I had vowed to myself that after what she did to me….what she did to me… It haunted me. How it was so easy for her to lure us. How it was so easy to hypnotize us and get us to follow through with her plan. How it was easy for her to make us drink her blood. How she knew Stefan would do what he did. Tell father. Well not exactly….. more like gave father a clue. Father was smart. But how could she have done that to us. As much as I hate what my brother has made me today, I would continue the eternity of misery I promised him.

I shuddered at that thought and shrugged at myself. How can I! I! I, Damon Salvatore feel sorry for another being like myself. How can I after all these years I've learnt to be like Stefan. Well….. almost like him. I am a killer and embraced it but I would never ever be how Stefan was when we were transformed. How can I feel something after embracing my being? How can I feel after shutting my feelings off after the occurrence with Katherine. Her pain brought me back to the time I felt like dying. Dying for Katherine. Dying because I felt like it was my duty to pay back for what we did for Katherine. She told us and made us keep it a secret. Yet we betrayed her and this was the price for it. Father had went after her and shot us when we were helping her escape. Next thing we knew, the old Fell's church went up in flames. Well that's what Emily told us. But now, in this new era, it wasn't true. Now we've learnt the truth. The truth about her running the Mystic Falls in 1864. Her mistake about running into Klaus. Her mistake as to fall for his charms and beauty that no other man had. The mistake about running when she learnt about this plan for her and the reason as to why he'd murdered her entire family. The family that had disowned her.

How can I feel for her now? How can I feel pity for Katherine though my face shows nothing? How can I feel for her after she made us these creatures and ye ti feel yet again for Rose? How can I feel any and everything? So many questions with no answers. I feel pity for Katherine as to why she had to run away yet I hated what she did to us though I'd blamed my brother. I felt different about Rose. Rose understood. She was great. And could it be true? Could it be that I have actually fallen for Rose? That I have actually stirred my feelings inside and actually allowed myself to feel? To feel more for her? To feel something more about her? To have a feeling so great I cannot put into words? The word came to my mind yet I couldn't say it. It was too shocking to be true. That four letter word made a difference. LOVE. Could I be falling in love with her?

Her cry shook me out of my thoughts. It was the first time I'd ever felt this way for anyone. Since…..Elena. Elena… The girl my brother was in love with. And we'd sworn to each other to never fall in love with the same girl. Yet she was memerizing! Elena was so much like Katherine. In her looks, she was exactly alike to Katherine. Yet as I spend time with her, she's different. She's different. She cares a lot about Stefan and loves him so much. She cares greatly for Bonnie, her best friend/witch and she loves her brother/cousin Jeremy. She cares for Caroline and Matt. She is different. She cares about others other than herself and she'd put herself before them at any moment of danger. Rose relished in pain screaming downstairs.

How could I be so! How could I not care at this moment! How could I not spend this last moment with her! How could I be selfish and not help her ease her pain as she dies. There was nothing that could help. No spell. No drink. No nothing. This had proven the legend about werewolves. One bite from them didn't kill you instantly. It brought about a slow painful, agonizing, brutal death. The bite mark had expanded all the way to her back, edging closer and closer to her heart. When it reaches her heart she'd feel the worst pain ever. As her body tries to heal itself, it would try getting rid of the unwanted substance in her veins. But it would be too late. The blood would've taken over her body, her motions, her movements and her being. Instantly she'd started spitting blood out of her system till she's drained of her own blood and when the werewolf blood attacks her heart, it would change the course of blood flow in her, causing pain that only someone going through that can understand. And sooner or later, within minutes, she'd be dead.

Damon turned his head. He balled his fists and veins popped up on his face. One by one they outlined his face. His eyes turned black, like the dead of the night. As he opened his mouth, his fangs grew. They grew huge. Gigantic, white, sharp canines grew from his gum in his mouth. And with rage he sank his teeth into the random girl he'd picked, the random girl he'd compelled and he drank. Her blood was great. It was sweet and exquisite. He drank and kept drinking. He drank, not because he had cared. He drank because there was nothing he could've done. He drank out of rage, anger, pain, happiness and every emotions he'd never felt before. He had let his heart explode. His heart exploded with emotions that were shut off for over one hundred years. He kept on drinking and didn't thinking about anything else till a voice stopped him.

"Damon… stop…" Stefan called at the door of the room.

Damon looked up at the sound of his voice. He looked at his brother and saw what he'd done. He'd given in. He'd given in to everything he'd promised he won't when he arrived at Mystic Falls. H e dropped the girl's limp body on the ground right there. He looked at Stefan and then Rose cried out yet again. He glanced past the door and then looked again at Stefan. Stefan looked back at him and they had an understanding. He had to do this. He had to finish this last thing for her. He had to say his last goodbye to the person he'd ever cared about. Stefan understood and instantly raced away leaving Damon standing understanding his last mission for now.

Damon raced down the staircase, into the common room. He looked beyond the table, and on the couch, laid Rose, looking worst than before he'd seen her that morning. Damon walked slowly over to where Rose was. It hurt him to see her in pain. It was the first time he'd ever witnessed and felt the pain surge through him at the sight of someone else being hurt. Damon didn't want to admit it to himself. He knew what it was and he knew in his heart and mind that he had a soft side. A side that embraced pain and feelings towards another being, whether like him, a vampire, or a human.

Damon reached out and slid himself under Rose's fragile looking figure and laid there with her on top of him. He reached his hand out to hers and she grabbed it fearfully. He held it tightly and he took his other hand and rested her forehead on his shoulder, carefully caressing it. Damon sat there thinking, slow and easy thoughts of love and how it could have been. He sat thinking and he let the thoughts run through his mind once again. Before she would be gone. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he had to do before it hit her heart and attacked it. He inched himself up when Rose grabbed his hand tighter, mumbling.

"..ddd amonn…" she stammered.

"I'm here Rose. I'm right here." He said holding her hand equally tight.

She tried to inch her head back and spoke as she did. She said, " Damon, please! Please help me! Please put me out of my misery!"

Damon looked at her pleadingly and knew that his choice was finally a right one. He had finally made a correct choice and was ful-filling someone else's wishes.

He looked at her, focusing deeply in her eyes and replied, " I will Rose. But first, think of a better place. A place you'd love to be when you'd picture yourself dying."

Rose closed her eyes and picture this beautiful garden back in the 1800's. She pictured a huge meadow with lush green grass and a fresh spring air with a beautiful sun beyond the horizon, getting ready to set for night. She imagined herself wearing a beautiful, multi-coloured dress with shades of blues, greens and everything within.

Damon sat there telling her to count till the sunset is ready to go down.

She started, " 10…9…8….7…6….5…4…3….2…"

And when she'd reached 1, Damon knew it was the time. He was correct for the first time and he didn't screw this up. He didn't screw up her wish of being relieved of the pain the bite caused. With that last count, He took the stake he'd had in his hand and pierced it through her heart. He heard he gasp a little and then her body went limp and soon after turned to stone. Damon closed his eyes, spilling tears through them. It was the first and last time he'd ever feel anything for Rose. Love had indeed came back and found him. Now it was his turned to say goodbye to it.


End file.
